


Meeting the Families

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: The Designer and the Actor [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Designer Castiel, Kansas, M/M, New Year’s Day, New Year’s Eve, New York City, OC, Secret Relationship, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: “It’s quiet and peaceful here.  I like it.”“It’ll get boring to you soon enough, city boy.”“We’ll see, country boy.”They reached a diner with a sign reading: “Harvelle’s.”





	Meeting the Families

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!
> 
> (I’m celebrating with this, my seventy-fifth fanfic posted this year!)

Castiel was going to meet Dean’s family in Kansas for Thanksgiving.

He was petrified.

Which was why Dean was calmly explaining each member of his family on the plane ride. This was both to calm Dean himself down because of his fear of flying, and to get Cas to relax.

Dean said, “my mom, Mary, will take care of you. She’s good to talk to, I promise. My little brother Sam may seem scary, but he’s just tall. Bobby is like a father to me. When I came out to my family, he was the first person to tell me it was okay, and that he accepted me. I was expecting the opposite from him, so his looks are deceiving.” Dean snatched Cas’s hand upon the plane undergoing some turbulence. Cas held his hand in a vice grip, encouraging Dean to take a breath. Once the turbulence subsided, Dean continued, “Jo actually has lived a town away from Lawrence all this time. We didn’t meet until Los Angeles, but she’s been coming to Thanksgiving with us for three years now. If Jo comes, she’ll bring her mom, Ellen. She also looks scary, but that’s just a front. And if Jo comes, you’ll have another friendly face with you. Alright?”

Cas took a steadying breath and nodded. “Alright.”

————

Since their plane landed late at night, Dean called Sam and then drove him and Cas to a hotel.

It was mainly because Dean didn’t want to make Cas uncomfortable by staying at his family home. Plus, he wanted some actual alone time with Cas during his trip.

They passed out at two in the morning on their large hotel bed, not bothering to unpack their suitcases.

————

They woke up around lunchtime on Thanksgiving day, both of them well rested. Since it was so cold outside, it took a while to dress in a few layers of clothing.

Once they were ready to go outside, Dean took Cas’s hand for warmth. “I know a diner two blocks from here. Sound okay?”

“Okay.”

Dean and Cas stepped into the crunchy snow together, walking down a sidewalk where no one else was around. 

Cas took in his surroundings as they moved. “This is kind of nice.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s quiet and peaceful here. I like it.”

“It’ll get boring to you soon enough, city boy.”

“We’ll see, country boy.”

They reached a diner with a sign reading: “Harvelle’s.”

Cas’s eyes widened. “That’s Jo’s last name.”

Dean smiled timidly. “I thought maybe you’d wanna meet Ellen and see Jo before dinner.”

“Oh.”

Dean frowned. “I overstepped. Never mind. We’ll, um-”

“Thank you.”

Dean blinked. “What for?”

“Overstepping,” Cas clarified. “Let’s go in.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Dean observed Cas’s determined expression, then opened the door.

Jo screeched from her position on the diner counter. She hopped down and hugged Dean warmly. “I wasn’t expecting you here today!” 

“Well, here I am.”

Jo hugged Cas tightly next. “I didn’t think you would come, Cas!”

“Me neither,” Cas muffled.

“What is all the commotion?”

Jo let go of Cas and turned towards the kitchen. “Mom!”

Ellen appeared from the kitchen door, walking towards the counter. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t pretty boy actor.”

Dean grinned kindly. “Hi, Ellen. How are you?”

“I’m alright.” Ellen walked towards them. “Let me take a look at him.” 

Dean sent Cas an “it’s okay” look, then Ellen approached. Cas didn’t back down from Ellen’s intimidating gaze, remaining stoic. Cas let Ellen read his eyes and mind and soul, refusing to look scared or weak.

Ellen smirked. “He’s formidable.”

“Yeesh,” Dean said, “I only got an ‘alright.’” 

Ellen held out a hand. “Good to meet you. I’m Ellen.”

Cas took her hand and shook it firmly. “Good to meet you too. You can call me Cas.”

“Your voice,” Ellen remarked, a glint in her eye.

Cas knew that it was rare to capture his voice on film or video. He kept his life quite private; he only allowed photos to be taken. Recordings of his voice were hard to come by if someone searched online. “Were you expecting a more feminine voice?”

Ellen studied Cas. “I already like you better than pretty boy actor.”

“That’s not hard to manage.”

“Hey! I’m right here!” Dean protested good-naturedly.

Ellen smirked. “Let’s get you boys some good food.”

————

“They’re watching us.”

Cas snorted. “We’re just talking. Who cares?”

“They’re gathering intel.” Dean said, sipping his water. “They’re probably relaying this information to my mom and brother and Bobby.”

“That’s fine. I got people who approve of me already, and they’re all in this diner. This is going well.”

Dean tapped Cas’s jeans with his boots. “I’m glad you’re feeling...more secure.”

“I just gotta use my New Yorker instincts and assert myself.”

Dean laughed. “You do that, honey. Make no apologies. Don’t answer anything you don’t want to. I told them not to pry.”

Cas nodded. His past was littered with tragedy, as was Dean’s. It was nice to know that Dean had his back. He never felt like rehashing his parents’ deaths or the tragedy that followed Gabriel around like a shadow. And he didn’t feel like doing that today. He just wanted Dean’s family to at least tolerate his presence.

“That was nice of you to do that,” Cas said. Then, his phone rang. “It’s Gabriel.”

“Can I listen in?”

Cas blinked. “I take no responsibility for whatever my brother is about to say.”

Dean smiled. “I still wanna listen. I gotta prepare to meet him, too.”

“Fine.” Cas answered. “Hey, Gabe. Happy thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thanksgiving,” Gabriel said.

Cas heard his little niece, Charlotte, yell in the background, “Happy Thanksgiving, Uncle Cas!”

Cas laughed. “Thanks, Char.”

“She says you’re welcome,” Gabriel said with a laugh. “Anyway, how’s Kansas?”

“It’s nice,” Cas said.

“Does that mean boring?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “No, Gabe. It means nice.”

“Well, the whole crew is gonna miss you.”

“I’ll see you losers for Christmas.”

“Are you bringing Mr. Sexy?”

Dean put a hand over his mouth and stifled laughs. Unimpressed, Cas replied, “that’s the agreement.”

“Do I hear laughing?”

Dean wasn’t as quiet as he thought. His eyes widened and he sobered up quickly. He raised an eyebrow at Cas in question. Cas nodded in agreement.

Dean said into the phone, adding his natural Southern twang to his words, “‘M flattered that you call me Mr. Sexy, but ain’t that a bit inappropriate to say to Cas?”

Cas heard crashing on the other end of the line. Cas and Dean laughed as quietly as they could.

After a few beats, Gabriel recovered. “What the hell, Cas? Warn a guy!”

Cas chuckled. “It’s more fun if I don’t.”

Gabriel said, “h-hi, Dean Winchester. I’m glad you can’t see me in person right now. I’m a fan, and your voice is...whoa.”

“I’ve heard you’re a fan. I’m flattered. And, yeah, I put on accents in the movies.”

“Whoa. Um, this is so cool. Hi. I’m talking to a movie star. Um. Your voice is still…whoa. Goddamn, I’m a mess. I’m super glad you can’t see me.”

Dean grinned. “I wanted to get this part outta the way. I’ll let you talk to Cas now.”

Cas lowered the volume on his phone. “Okay, you’re safe now.”

“Why would you do this to me, Castiel Novak?! I feel personally victimized!”

Cas chuckled, sharing a mischievous look with Dean. “At least you’ll have an interesting story. You’re welcome.”

“Ha ha. Very funny. Asshole! I almost had a heart attack!”

“Now you won’t at Christmas.”

“I still will! I’ll see him in person. He’ll be right there! He’ll be so handsome and tangible that I’ll faint!”

“You’re so overdramatic. My God.”

Dean chuckled at Cas’s comment, drinking the last of his water.

“I can’t believe I have to make Thanksgiving dinner now. I’ll never recover, Cassie!”

“Sure you will,” Cas said. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Fine. Bye, traitor.”

Cas hung up the phone and laughed. “That was fun.”

“Ready for a quick tour of my town?” Dean asked.

“Sure.”

————

Castiel got scared again once he was approaching Dean’s family home.

If Dean’s mom and brother and father figure didn’t like him, they were done for. Cas wanted to marry Dean, and having his family approve of him was a crucial stepping stone. He didn’t know what would happen if they didn’t like him.

Castiel Novak was absolutely certain about his love for Dean Winchester, but would everyone else be?

Dean sensed Cas was tense, and squeezed his hand. Before approaching the door, Dean brushed a hand through Cas’s hair, flecks of snow falling from their entrapment. Dean murmured, “it’s gonna be alright. I’ll protect you.”

Cas absentmindedly fixed the green beanie on Dean’s head. He had knitted it himself. Wearing it here was a comfort to Cas. He took a breath. “I’m ready.”

————

Castiel was greeted with a warm hug from Mary, and he was set at ease by the woman’s smile.

————

“That’s a nice hat, dear,” Mary said to Dean. “Where’d you get it?”

Dean blushed. “Cas made it.”

Mary beamed.

————

“Dean wasn’t kidding,” Cas said, looking up at Dean’s brother. “You’re tall.”

Sam was instantly disarmed. In a good way, judging by his smile. 

————

“Let me look at you.”

Cas shared a knowing look with Ellen, then approached Bobby. He took the same stance he did with Ellen, knowing that this man was the last one he had to impress.

Bobby studied him for a long moment, but Cas refused to look the least bit uncomfortable. He had been under intense scrutiny more times than he could count. He always stood tall, and he would continue to do so.

Bobby said, “he’s impressive.” He addressed Dean. “Where did an ungrateful boy like you find him?”

Dean looked ready to protest, but he answered quietly, “a coffee shop.”

Everyone in the room considered this.

Dean said, “now let’s eat.”

————

Dean and Cas were analyzed carefully throughout the evening. They paid no mind to the pairs of eyes on them. They acted as they normally did, which lead to bickering and playful jabs.

Dean’s family merely observed, seemingly enjoying the show between conversations and forkfuls of food.

And as Dean promised, Cas was not asked too many questions. They were simple questions, not overly prying. Cas divulged a little bit on his brother and niece, as well as talked about his work.

Cas was overjoyed that Dean’s family liked him well enough.

————

After a day touring Kansas, Dean and Castiel returned to Los Angeles.

————

Once Christmas came along, it was time to travel to New York City.

Since it was an excruciatingly long plane ride, Castiel made sure to be as attentive to Dean as possible. His fear of flying was no joke.

Cas began by priming Dean on his makeshift family. “I’d like to apologize again in advance for Gabe. I’d rather him be a lovable hot mess than a sad little bean, though.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “He’s short?”

“Very.”

“Tell me about Charlotte.”

Cas smiled widely, his eyes brightening upon mentioning his niece. “She’s a carbon copy of Gabe, last I saw of her. She’s an energetic ball of sunshine that’s too good for this world.”

“Is she?” Dean laughed. “I’m excited to meet her, then.”

Cas continued, “since my friends have become my family over the years, you’ll see Balthazar and Charlie and possibly Meg there. You’ll have Charlie and Meg to vouch for you. Balthazar is a tossup. He’ll probably flirt with you as a joke. Just saying.”

“He’s a piece of work, then.”

Cas laughed. “He is, but he’s a good model and he’s loyal as hell.”

“I hate to ask this,” Dean said, “but do I have to worry about him stealing you away?”

The question had Cas giggling. “No, babe. The thought of it,” Cas burst into laughter again for a moment, “oh my God. He’s just too,” Cas emphasized, “much.”

“He’s a high maintenance gay?”

Cas laughed harder. “He is. A flamboyant, high maintenance gay.”

“That makes me feel better.”

Cas sobered up and raised an eyebrow. “You were jealous? There’s no need to be. Gay guys can be friends too.”

“I-I know that.”

Cas kissed Dean’s cheek quickly, mindful of other passengers on the plane that could recognize them at any moment. “It’s alright to be insecure sometimes. I’ll remind you every time that you don’t need to be.” Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Alright?”

Dean squeezed Cas’s hand. “Alright. Thank you. Go on.”

Cas lifted his head from Dean’s shoulder. “Okay. Hannah, Duma, and Samandriel are our friends. And before you ask, we call him Saman. That name is awful.”

“You read my mind.”

Cas continued, “Hannah was our neighbor as children, and she’s always been a good friend to us, through everything. Charlotte really looks up to her. And just so you know, she’s a freelance journalist, and she’ll probably wanna ask questions for profit.”

“If you trust her,” Dean said resolutely, “I trust her.”

Cas sighed in relief. “That’s good. I was a little scared about that one. Thank you. Anyway. Duma works with Gabriel, and helps out with Charlotte too. She’s a genuinely good person. She lives with my family because she’s got nowhere to go, just like most of us.”

Dean squeezed Cas’s hand in comfort.

Cas said, “and Saman. I’ve known him about as long as Hannah. I think Charlotte emulates him. Saman is a good person to have in your corner. He’ll cure you with a goddamn smile. So yeah,” Cas concluded, “that’s my family. There should be nothing to worry about. This is New York. We’re all accepting in New York City.”

“And angry.”

Cas shrugged. “I suppose. Don’t forget the thick accents.”

“Am I gonna hear yours?”

Cas, like Dean, was trained to use a western accent in Los Angeles. Cas replied, “it might slip out. Who knows.”

“I’m gonna make it my mission to hear it. You’ve heard mine. You love mine.” Cas thought of Dean’s drawl, how it got him in the mood. “I wanna hear yours, babe.”

“We’ll see,” Cas said noncommittally.

————

The next thing Castiel knew, Charlotte was leaping into his arms, Cas hugging back tightly so she wouldn’t fall.

————

Gabriel was a mess. “Whoa,” he said, looking up at Dean, “h-hi, Dean Winchester. I like your movies.”

Dean smiled kindly. “Thank you. You’re not at all what I was expecting.”

Gabriel grinned. “I never am,” he declared proudly.

————

“You must be Charlotte.” Dean knelt down to the brown-haired, doe-eyed girl’s level. He held out a hand. “I’ve heard wonderful things about you. I’m Dean.”

Charlotte stared wide-eyed at the man before her. “You’re the man in the movies,” she said in awe.

Dean smiled sweetly. “I am, but I’m just a regular guy too.”

Charlotte finally shook Dean’s hand. She wore a sour face, her eyes narrowing. “Are you being good to my Uncle Cas?”

“Char,” Gabriel reprimanded.

Dean answered, “I am. I promise I’ll be the best person I can be for Uncle Cas.”

This convinced the obviously-perceptive Charlotte. Her expression turned sweet again. “Good.” She turned to Cas and held out her arms. Cas picked her up and settled her on his hip, Dean imagining the future child he wanted with Cas that would rest there. “Let’s go!”

————

“I’m sorry about Charlotte,” Cas said upon entering the hotel room with Dean. “I don’t know why she-”

“It’s fine. I thought it was sweet.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck. “Clearly you have a profound effect on everyone you know. She wanted to protect you.” Dean rested their foreheads together. “A six year old girl wanted to protect you. She just convinced me that you deserve everything I can give you.”

Cas’s eyes fluttered closed. “I know something you can give me.”

Dean closed the distance between their lips happily.

————

Cas was right; Dean had nothing to worry about.

He met Cas’s family with no problems whatsoever. He was asked to recount some actor stories over Christmas dinner. Cas gifted leftover yarn hats from Dean’s last movie to his family, and fun times were had by all that night.

————

Dean got a joint call from Mary and Sam the morning after Christmas. They were both blatantly fishing for information.

Mary asked, “how is Cas’s family?”

“Good,” Dean said.

“That’s all we get?” Sam pried. “Good?”

“They’re great,” Dean amended. “Cas’s brother was starstruck. I think he still is.”

Mary and Sam laughed louder than necessary.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Very funny. Everyone was happy to meet me. Accepted me right away. His niece Charlotte is warming up to me too.”

“That’s good,” Sam said. “What’s New York like?”

Dean looked out the hotel window. “Huge. Loud. Smoggy. Hectic. A rougher version of Los Angeles. There’s something wonderful about it, though. I’ll send pictures. They have really cool churches here.”

“How long are you staying?” Mary asked.

“I’m not sure, actually. I’ve got nowhere to be for a while. It’s not often you get the chance to tour New York City.”

“That’s true,” Sam said. 

“I hope you have fun, dear,” Mary said supportively.

“I will.” Dean said, “now tell me about your Christmas.”

————

They decided to stay until New Year’s.

Dean liked Castiel’s family that much.

————

Dean caught Cas reading a book to Charlotte one night.

He hid behind the doorway, listening as Castiel and Gabriel put on silly voices that caused Charlotte to giggle.

Then, Charlotte begged Cas to sing. Cas cleared his throat and began.

Dean didn’t know Cas could sing so well. Hearing him sing in the shower didn’t hold a candle to this.

His voice was soft, hushed, sweet. 

Beautiful.

Cas sang “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star” like no one Dean had heard before. Not even his mom sounded this lovely when she sang the lullaby to him and Sam as children.

Once Cas’s recitation was finished, Dean went to the living room to wait for him. 

He appeared a moment later, saying good night to Gabriel and leaving the house with Dean.

That’s when Dean said, “your singing really is beautiful.”

Cas blushed profusely. “Y-you heard that?”

Dean smiled encouragingly. “That was the best Twinkle Twinkle Little Star I’ve certainly ever heard.” He took Cas’s hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked to their hotel. “Maybe you can sing some songs for me.”

Cas stared at their intertwined hands. “Maybe.”

————

Paparazzi capture photos of Dean and Cas nearly every day, despite their hats and incognito outfits.

Dean didn’t let that deter him from touring New York City.

————

Cas’s New York accent slipped out while visiting a coffee shop.

Dean grinned victoriously.

————

Dean caught Cas dancing with Charlotte in the middle of Gabriel’s living room.

He had disappeared for a few minutes and this was what he missed.

Charlotte was lightly perched on Cas’s feet while he guided her in a ballroom dance. Soft music played from Gabriel’s phone as he watched on with an easy grin on his face.

Cas softly instructed Charlotte. The little girl listened intently, hanging on his every whispered word.

Dean could relate. Listening to Cas speak was a religious experience. Sometimes, Cas seemed to know everything.

Dean glanced at Gabriel, an understanding passing between them.

Cas noticed Dean at last, giving him a little nod in place of a shy wave, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

Dean wanted this every day. Every. Day.

————

“So,” Hannah said, “I have a proposition for you.”

Dean glanced at Cas on the couch. “You did say this would happen.”

Hannah caught on immediately, her pen and pad of paper across from them. “You’ll help pay rent.”

Cas considered this, then leaned towards Dean. He covered their mouths with the back of his hand. Cas whispered, “we can do it on our own terms. Besides, you have to go on a bunch of press tours this coming year. It’s better if we get relationship questions out of the way.”

Dean huffed. “You’re right, as always,” he said softly. “Alright. I’m fine with it if you are.”

Cas smiled. “Thank you. And it’s going towards a good cause. Rent.”

Dean nodded, the couple withdrawing from their close proximity. Dean said to Hannah, “we’ll do a transcript.”

“Wonderful.” Hannah pulled up a recorder app on her phone and placed it on the table, the screen black. “Ready?”

Cas looked at Dean, who nodded. “Yes.”

Hannah pressed the record button, clicking her pen on. “When did you first meet?”

Cas answered, “in a coffee shop, over a year ago. I forget the name.”

“Blackwood,” Dean recalled. “It was around one in the afternoon.”

Cas stared at Dean, blushing and blinking in surprise. “Wow. You’re making me look bad.”

Dean laughed.

Hannah smiled and asked, “when did you know you had a connection?”

Dean replied, “right away.”

“Something just clicked,” Cas agreed.

Hannah didn’t ask for more elaboration. Like an intuitive freelance journalist, she knew she wouldn’t get any more on the topic. She scribbled notes in shorthand and asked, “how long have you been dating?”

“Over a year,” Dean said with a chuckle.

Hannah concealed her shock rather well. Her follow-up was, “you started dating shortly after meeting?”

“Yeah,” Cas confirmed.

Hannah asked, “what did you do for your anniversary, then?”

“I visited Dean on set,” Cas said. “It wasn’t that special.”

Dean looked at Cas, his eyes sparkling. “You made it special.”

Cas swatted his arm and chose not to reply. Bringing up their anniversary was toeing the line between personal and private life.

Hannah asked curiously, “how did you hide your relationship for so long?”

Dean shrugged. “I actually don’t know.”

Cas replied, “it was mostly luck. We snuck around occasionally, though.”

“We went out in disguise,” Dean divulged. “Didn’t get caught.”

Cas laughed at the memories of early on in their relationship. They would wear increasingly ridiculous disguises to go out on normal dates. It was humorous and fun and made them feel like secret agents. “Remember the Château Marmont?”

Dean laughed. He clarified to Hannah, “that’s the most high profile place we went to where we didn’t get recognized. It was amazing.”

Hannah grinned at the infectious happiness between the couple before her. “Your fundraising gala pictures,” she prompted.

Dean crossed his arms but said playfully, “oh boy.”

“You got the media in quite a frenzy.”

Cas said, “it wasn’t intentional.”

Dean continued, “I didn’t know what he was going to wear that night. That’s why in the pictures, I’m...”

Hannah supplied, “awestruck.”

Dean blushed. “Yeah. I felt lucky.”

Cas stared at his lap, trying to school his emotions. He brought the gravity of Dean’s last sentence back down to Earth. “I didn’t know what he was gonna wear either. I just said to wear red.”

Dean said, “I clearly took it to the extreme.”

“I noticed,” Cas deadpanned.

Hannah prompted, “the fashion show got quite a lot of coverage as well.”

“I’m so proud of him,” Dean said, taking Cas’s hand. He stared into Cas’s eyes and said, “I’m proud of you.”

“I know,” Cas said. He addressed Hannah. “I’m surprised my clothing line got the response it did. It still hasn’t sunk in yet.”

Hannah motioned to her combat boots, which Dean and Cas recognized as one of Cas’s designs. “Why did Dean model during the show?”

Choosing not to reveal the real reason, Dean said, “I wanted to support Cas.”

Hannah concealed her surprise. “Tell me about your Halloween costumes.”

Dean chuckled. “People are still on that? Wow.”

Cas provided, “it was Dean’s idea.”

Hannah asked, “what about the picture of you both dancing?”

“Cas was drunk.”

Hannah asked, “on a scale of one to ten, how serious are you about your relationship?”

Dean and Castiel said in unison, “eleven.” They laughed and leaned into each other.

Hannah asked, “have you met the families?”

“Yes,” Dean said.

Hannah said, “final question. Where do you see your relationship going in five years?”

“Married,” Dean said without hesitation.

“With a dog,” Cas added.

The couple laughed and Hannah stopped her interview.

————

Castiel’s heart stuttered whenever he saw Dean with Charlotte.

Once Gabriel’s starstruck looks lessened the longer Dean remained in New York City, he allowed Charlotte to be alone with Dean occasionally. 

Every time Cas caught them together, he ached all over. He wondered if Dean would want children. Judging by the soft way he treated Charlotte, he must.

But that was in the future. Now, Cas was trying to secure an engagement ring.

————

Cas’s family became attached to Dean within a few days.

Dean became a member of the family already. Castiel was glad of it.

————

New Year’s Eve was insane in New York City. 

Nevertheless, Dean secured seats at one of the most expensive restaurants in New York City, with prime viewing for when the ball dropped at midnight. Gabriel and Duma elected to stay behind with Charlotte. That left Cas, Dean, Charlie, Samandriel, Balthazar, Meg, and Hannah to enjoy the night.

Dean got them a large table on the top floor of the restaurant, which was incredibly close to the Times Square Tower. They would be able to see the action easily.

Despite the bustle outside, the top floor had an air of calmness about it. The calm before the storm. It was an hour until midnight.

They ate like kings and queens.

Dean wasn’t one to spend his money on frivolous things, but this was an exception. When asked if he does this often by Samandriel, Dean swore he didn’t. He didn’t need the majority of the money he got. His house was small, for Hollywood standards. He didn’t need much. Cas — surprisingly — didn’t either. Dean gave away the majority of his money to charity and helped pay his family’s bills. Cas did the same for his family.

Dean swore when he started acting he wouldn’t use his privilege of stardom often. This time, though, he couldn’t help himself. He was only human.

When it neared midnight, things got crazier and more chaotic. Soon, the countdown clock began. Everyone except Dean and Cas had drinks in their hands and were screaming out the numbers.

“Ten!”

Dean and Cas sat closer to each other as they looked over the balcony.

“Nine!”

The couple locked eyes, sharing a smile.

“Eight!”

Over the din of loud voices, Dean leaned towards Cas, placing his lips near Cas’s ear.

“Seven!”

Dean asked, “wanna kiss?”

“Six!”

Cas nodded as Dean pulled back a little.

“Five!”

Cas murmured, “after the ball drops.”

“Four!”

Dean nodded in agreement.

“Three!”

Dean and Cas tilted their heads slightly towards the Times Square clock tower.

“Two!”

The pulley made its descent.

“One!”

The ball dropped down the clock tower. Rainbow confetti encompassed everything.

“Happy New Year!”

Dean and Cas leaned forward at the exact same second, their lips pressing together softly. The roars and cheers and loudness faded to the background, both of them only hearing their hearts pound in their ears. Nothing was important except each other. These types of kisses were normally reserved for more intimate settings.

But then again, the way they looked at each other at the fundraising gala was meant for the bedroom too. Their private and public life were bleeding into each other more than they planned, but that was okay.

They pried their lips apart. 

Dean and Cas remembered where they were. On a balcony, the world erupting all around them, confetti littering every surface. Cas’s family cheered and hooted at them.

Cas raised an eyebrow at their applauding and jeering. “How may we help you?” He asked coolly. Cas sensed Dean’s half-lidded eyes on him, still in a dreamlike state.

What a dork.

“Tell me someone got that on video,” Charlie said, still recovering from the display that Dean and Cas unknowingly created.

“No,” Balthazar said, “but that was hot.”

Meg punched him hard in the arm. “You’re disgusting.”

“I got a picture,” Hannah declared.

“Yes!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Lemme see,” Samandriel said, “I missed it. It was kinda fast.” Hannah pulled up the photo on her smartphone and showed him. “Damn. That’s a good picture.” Samandriel suggested, “that should go along with the interview.”

“Great idea, Saman,” Hannah agreed. “I was wondering why I kept you around.”

“Hey!” Samandriel laughed. “Rude!”

Meanwhile, Cas snapped his fingers in front of Dean. That got him out of his trance. Dean blinked. “Yeah?”

Cas said softly, “Hannah got a picture of us kissing. You okay with that?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, as if he didn’t need to think about it. “Are you?”

“Yeah. Just thought I’d check.” Cas realized he had gained the attention of his friends slash family. He said to Hannah, “lemme see it.”

Hannah handed Cas her phone. Castiel was surprised; the picture was beautiful. Despite the fireworks lighting up the night sky, Dean and Cas could be clearly seen across from each other, kissing softly. 

Cas said, “this is gonna be my new phone background.” He sent it to himself using Hannah’s messaging app.

Dean invaded Cas’s space, looking at the picture. He hummed. “It’s nice. I approve.”

Cas handed Hannah her smartphone back. “Go ahead. When are you gonna post this on your site?”

“January second,” Hannah replied.

“Plane reading,” Dean commented.

“Can we get to the partying part now?” Balthazar asked impatiently.

“Sure,” Cas said, finally standing up. He offered a hand, which Dean took, using it as leverage to stand up.

The group left the restaurant, getting swallowed up by the party occurring below.

————

Dean and Cas woke up from their semi-drunken hazes at lunchtime on New Year’s Day.

Thankfully, all they had were throbbing headaches. They popped aspirin pills and sluggishly prepared themselves to visit Gabriel, Duma, and Charlotte.

————

“I never thought I could feel like this.”

Since they were alone in the elevator, Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s, their eyes fluttering closed. Cas breathed in Dean’s freshly-showered scent. “Me neither, babe.”

They basked in each other’s presence, enjoying the silence, savoring this stolen moment. After a beat, the elevator dinged. Cas broke their embrace and brought them back to Earth, the quiet and intimate moment broken.

————

Their last full day in New York City was spent walking the streets aimlessly, Cas pointing out landmarks to Dean.

In Dean’s opinion, it was perfect. Not even paparazzi were there to put a damper on the day.

————

Dean was awakened by the sunlight streaming through the hotel curtains. 

The first thing he saw was his gorgeous boyfriend fast asleep beside him, sheets tossed over his lower half haphazardly. 

Cas was most beautiful like this. His feathery eyelashes caressing his cheeks. His breathing slow and steady. His hair sticking this way and that, like a bird’s. His expression youthful and soft, not a trace of stress visible. His miles of tan skin exposed to the elements, all for Dean to admire. His wonderfully shaped body, sculpted by the gods and worshipped by Dean’s tongue and lips and teeth and hands.

Dean easily lost himself in the throes of passion, doing whatever it took to elicit pleasurable and sinful sounds from Cas’s lips. Dean loves this man, loves him more than he thought was possible, more than he’s ever loved anyone.

Cas’s beauty was just packaging to his amazing true self, but Dean thought it was superb wrapping paper.

Dean thought of Cas’s eyes, the galaxy of emotions contained within them. He thought of Cas’s voice, so gruff and gorgeous that Dean knew it was a man he was making love to, a man he was kissing. He thought of Cas’s smile, how it warmed Dean all the way to his toes and made his heart pound. He thought of Cas’s laugh, the pureness of it, how it was almost melodic, singsong. He thought of the words that fell from Cas’s lips, how they were always loving and sassy and biting and sweet and filthy and intelligent. Cas’s intelligence always surprised Dean, the eloquence of his words, his syntax proper but not haughty, how Cas only spoke if he was knowledgeable about a subject. 

And he was knowledgeable about many.

Dean was in awe of this man. He couldn’t breathe correctly without him. He needed to hear his voice or see his face every day, or he couldn’t function.

Dean Winchester needed Castiel Novak so much that it terrified him. 

He loves every second of it.

And in this moment, Dean decided that he was going to buy an engagement ring when they returned home, when he had a free hour to himself.

He would buy a ring, and he would marry Cas.

————

Dean said goodbye to Cas’s family, feeling more somber than he thought he would.

————

“Be good to my brother,” Gabriel said as he hugged Dean goodbye at the airport.

“I will. I promised Charlotte already,” Dean said.

Gabriel withdrew and smiled. “That’s the right attitude.”

————

Dean couldn’t believe Charlotte was hugging him.

Genuinely hugging him.

She had grown attached. 

If Dean was being honest, so had he.

————

Gabriel waited until he was hugging Cas to whisper, “I fucking hate you, you lucky bastard.”

Cas chuckled. “I love you too, Gabe.”

————

Charlotte didn’t let go of Castiel until the flight was boarding.

She truly had a way of painfully tugging on heartstrings.

————

The article was published on Hannah’s website an hour into their plane ride across the country.

Dean and Cas read it together, smiling at the photo from the other night and remaining silent.

When they finished reading, Dean said, “I wonder how long it’ll take for people to find this.”

Cas hummed in consideration. Hannah didn’t have the following that news outlets had, that was for sure. It might take a while for a popular newsperson to find it. He said, “that’s not such a bad thing.”

Dean smiled softly. “You’re right. But once they do…”

Cas and Dean laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll have another update before New Year’s. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
